Coffee and Cream
by 10000 Dead Roses
Summary: A series of Lit oneshots. Ranging from fluffy to angsty.
1. Twentyseven Boxes

_**Twenty-seven boxes**_

Lorelei's POV 

There was only ever one Dean box. Filled with pictures and gifts from their time as a couple. It was tucked away in Rory's cupboard and hardly ever opened. The masking tape sealed securely over the top as it lay, gathering dust in the vast regions of the Gilmore closet. Dean was sweet, and he was Rory's first everything. But he was too clingy, and when the time came to commit, he just couldn't do it.

Logan didn't have a box. Really the only thing to go in it would be an article or two and an unused Berken bag. Besides, if Rory added something to it every time the couple broke up because he cheated on her, Rory would be adding to it every other week. I never did like that Yale loser.

Twenty- seven boxes lay scattered on the bottom of my daughter's floor. Some filled with books and some with CD's. Another held a green bridesmaid dress and an outgrown Chilton uniform in it that looked like it had some kind of hotdog sauce on it. Rory hadn't bothered to use tape on these one's, she opened them every night and cried herself to sleep over them. I know the owner of this box is the right one for her. I may have not known it in the beginning, but I know now. When Babette and Miss Patty ask me why I think he's the right one for Rory all I'll say is this…

" There are twenty-seven Jess boxes-that's how I know."


	2. Disclaimer

OOPs! I forgot the disclaimer! Let me make this perfectly clear… 

I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS! (**CLEARS THROAT)** Carry On!


	3. And I Missed You

**Yes,I know this was just Twentyseven Boxes but fanfic is being weird so I'm now making this a few Literati one-shots. Maybe ten or so. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TWENTY SEVEN BOXES! Oh and one of my stories was deleted. I'm not sure why but I can't repost anyhting so I'm sorry to all the readers.**

**Title:**** And I missed you**

**Disclaimer:**** Gilmore Girls is not mine**

**Pairing:**** Rory/Jess hinted**

**Author:**** Red n Black Roses**

**Author's Note: ****Hi my name is Red n Black Roses and I'm a one-shotaholic. This popped into my head and is a VERY short drabble as most of my one-shots are.**

**Rating: K**

* * *

Rory sat in the stifling bus in New York, thinking about why she was there. 

She saw Jess mouthing something and stood to open the window.

"What?" she asked,

He looked at her, "Why did you come here?"

Rory hesitated, why had she come here? "Because, you didn't say good-bye."

Jess looked sad for a moment but the emotion was gone before Rory could blink.

"Well, good-bye Rory," he began to walk off.

Biting her lip, Rory pulled out a small notebook and pen from her pocket; she scribbled something down and folded it up.

Standing up quickly, she hopped off the bus and ran over to Jess, hugging him and slipping the note into his pocket.

Slightly surprised, Jess hugged her back before she took off again and jumped on the bus.

He shook his head and sighed- Gilmores.

Jess began to walk away, shoving his hands into the pocket of his leather jacket, and feeling something.

He pulled it out and unfolded it, there, in Rory's perfect and precise flowing script were the words…

_And I missed you._


	4. What I Love

**Title:**** What I Love**

**Disclaimer:**** Gilmore Girls is not mine**

**Pairing:**** Rory/Jess hinted**

**Author:**** Red n Black Roses**

**Author's Note: ****I know that Jess is probably OOC but I just had to write his. Short I know.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Jess sat in his desk for the first time in weeks. Listening to the teacher drone on and on about something he already knew. 

"Okay class, it seems as though we have some time left. We'll do some Spontaneity Writing. Your topic will be… What I love. That's always a favourite. Off you go."

Jess rolled his eyes, what a stupid topic. What did he love? Nearby, he saw Dean scribbling on his paper and frowned. An idea hit him suddenly and he picked up his pen, he knew what he loved.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Later that night, Mrs. Martinez was reading the Spontaneity Writing, Dean Forester's was currently in her hand.

_I love basketball, shooting hoops is my favourite pastime. _

After that it droned on and on about how he loved basketball and why, and how many awards he'd won because he loved it so much.

At the bottom was a small line,

_I also love my girlfriend; Rory Gilmore. Her brown hair and blue eyes are perfect and she's always smiling._

She sighed and flipped through the pile again.

Popstars, sportstars, cars, even a hundred-dollar teddy bear were the things people loved today.

As she approached the end of then pile, a name caught her eye. Jess Mariano. There was a surprise. She picked it up and began to read.

_What I love, what a cliché. I suppose what I love is why I'm here in school at this very moment._

_I love the sparkling blue eyes that shimmer with excitement and happiness almost all the time; actually, it's an insult to call them blue because they are so much more than that._

_I love the chocolate and cinnamon streaked hair that tumbles down past shoulders that are usually holding up a bag filled with tons of books that inspire and teach, a bag that is missing the works of Hemmingway._

_The tinkling laughter and good-natured smiles flashed in my direction are a nice break from the death-glares and disapproving looks I usually get. _

_The face with no make-up and the clothes that are more than scraps of material is what I love and the brains to rival Einstein is an attention-getter too. _

_It's just too bad that the one thing I love, is the one thing I can't have._


	5. The Gilmore Look

**Title:**** The Gilmore Look **

**Disclaimer:**** Gilmore Girls is not mine**

**Pairing:**** Rory/Jess **

**Author:**** Red n Black Roses**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Jess didn't get it; how Luke could deal with Taylor for hours but if Lorelai Gilmore looked at him, he'd cave in seconds. He knew that he secretly liked her- hell the town knew! But he still didn't get it. 

He remembered, one day, when Rory Gilmore walked up to the counter at the diner.

* * *

"_Hey Jess, two cups of coffee please."_

"_But your mum already has one." He pointed out._

"_Oh no! The two are for me!"_

"_I'm not giving you two cups of coffee Rory." He said, pouring her one and handing it to her._

"_Awww! Please!" she looked at him and Jess' stomach tightened. Huge blue eyes stared at him. Not just one colour, but hundreds of shades of blue and a speckle of green here and there._

* * *

He found out later that he'd been 'Gilmored' as Luke dubbed it. Whenever those two wanted something, they flashed their blue eyes and they got it. An amazing thing actually, it was how Lorelai once got away with murder Babette insisted. 

When she kissed him, it was that look that kept him quiet; he saw confusion and anxiousness in her blue eyes, but no regret. It was the Gilmore look that filled Jess Mariano's mind every time he kissed Shane.

He loved the Gilmore look, and the person who first showed it to him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Many years later, Rory gave birth to her baby girl, named Lorelai Gilmore-Mariano, nicknamed Lori.

When the nurses handed Jess his baby daughter, she looked at him and smiled; but it wasn't the smile that caught his attention; it was her eyes. Her mother's eyes- The Gilmore eyes.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Jess Mariano sat under a tree in the park, the breeze ruffling his hair, waiting for Lori, her mother and her grandmother to come back from their shopping trip. Lorelai had insisted she take her daughter and granddaughter shopping and leave Jess alone for the day.

"Dad! Guess what I bought!" she called, lugging twelve or so bags behind her.

"Lori! Exactly how much did you buy?"

"Ummm! Just a few… essentials."

Rory laughed as she Lorelai came into view, carting several bags of their own.

"Lori, you might have to take some of this back." Jess said softly.

"AWWWWWWW! But daaad!"

She looked at him, her blue eyes shining brightly. Jess sighed and looked at Lorelai.

"You taught her that look didn't you?"

Lorelai placed a hand over her heart and replied,

"My dear son-in-law do you really think I'd do that?"

"Please Jess! Can we keep it?" Rory pleaded like a five year old begging to keep the puppy in the pet store.

Three generations of Gilmores stared at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" he sighed.

Damn Gilmore look.

* * *

**A/N- Yeah, Another pointless one-shot. Sue me. Wait, on second thought, don't.**


	6. The Biggest Mistake

**Title:**** The Biggest Mistake **

**Disclaimer:**** Gilmore Girls is not mine**

**Pairing:**** Rory/Jess hinted**

**Author:**** Red n Black Roses**

**OOC and short. Like most of my stories.**

* * *

Jess sat down on the cushions, his pencil scribbling furiously on the paper before him. His last book had sold an amazing amount of copies 

and he was being pressed to write another.

"Jess, you've got a visitor." A new man from the agency called out.

He sighed and walked out, stopping dead when he saw who it was.

"Rory!" he gasped, slightly confused as to why she was here. He hadn't seen her since they had kissed here in Philly a while back.

"Hello Jess." She smiled politely, wrapping the designer shawl around her small and delicate frame. Her mascara and eyeliner flawless. Rory was dressed in designer labels from head to toe.

Everyone from the publishing agency had stopped what they were doing and were trying to listen to their conversation. Everyone knew who Rory was. Even the guys who were new.

"What?-why?-how?-Why are you here?" he stammered.

She smiled and handed him a small white envelope,

"I'm getting married in two days. I'd like you to be there."

"Who to? The Yale idiot?" he muttered icily.

Rory frowned but it didn't reach her eyes, which sparkled with laughter.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

"Then why do you want me there?" he spat more viciously than he intended to.

She smiled weakly and turned to leave, the pouring rain outside was pattering on the roof and Jess could see the taxi lights outside the window.

Her hand touched the doorknob and she turned to face him, "I need you there to stop me making the biggest mistake of my life."


	7. Shooting Hoops

**Title:**** Shooting Hoops**

**Disclaimer:**** Gilmore Girls is not mine**

**Pairing:**** Rory/Jess **

**Author's Note:**** AU -I always wondered what happened between Rory and Jess during 'Dead Uncles and Vegetables' when she went to find him.**

* * *

Rory stormed out around the back of the diner. How could Jess just leave Luke like that? 

"Jess!" she called loudly when she saw him.

He turned to her and rolled his eyes. Rory fought back the urge to laugh; he had that eye-roll perfected.

He threw the basketball high into the air and it landed with a perfect swish into the net.

"Huh! You should try out for the basketball team." Rory commented.

"Why?" he said dribbling the ball and throwing it again, "So your big boyfriend can torment me until I crack and break his nose- thus getting me kicked off the team? Besides, I join the team and I'll actually be considered a part of this hell-hole."

"Hmm. Then think maybe you could come and help in the diner? I'll drag you if I have to!" Rory teased playfully; watching the ball swish in and out of the hoop for the third time.

"Huh. Well you see, I'm not really in the mood, so you'll have to drag me." He walked towards her and threw the ball over his shoulder.

Rory didn't hear the sound of it hitting its target; she was too busy staring at Jess, who had come remarkably close.

"Or maybe…" he said, seizing her wrist and twirling her around until she landed with a soft thump on his chest,

"I'll drag you." He whispered softly in her ear, watching the hairs on her neck shiver in delight.

She looked into his eyes, the swirling chocolate gaze and scent of coffee radiating off him. She could feel his chest against hers and his heart was thudding loudly- or was that hers?

Jess stepped forward and Rory hastily stepped back, this continued until her back hit the wall and Jess' eyes gleamed triumphantly. He stepped forward once more and his hips bumped against hers.

Rory made a small noise of pleasure as she felt something hard press against her stomach.

'_You have a boyfriend!'_ her mind screamed, _'think about Dean- Dean Dean Dean.'_

Rory felt a pair of hot lips press against her throat.

"Jess!" she gasped, her eyes fluttering closed as his lips pressed themselves against her throat repeatedly. Nipping and sucking here and there.

"Did… Dean… ever make you… say his… name like that?" he questioned between the kisses he was placing on her neck.

Jess' hands touched her waist and electricity shot through Rory's spine.

Gripping his hair, she tilted his chin and kissed him.

Fire coursed through her veins and explosions went off in her head. Surprising herself, she dragged her tongue along his lips and he opened his mouth; allowing her to deepen the kiss.

Rory forgot about Dean, she forgot Jess was supposed to be working in the diner- and she forgot that they were standing in an alleyway where anyone could walk in at any second. But surprisingly, she didn't really care.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Five minutes later, Jess and Rory were still pressed up against the wall in the alley, making out furiously when something occurred to Rory. She pulled away, earning an irritated groan from Jess.

"Mum and Luke will be looking for us! I came to get you around ten minutes ago!"

She grabbed Jess' hand and pulled him away.

As they passed by Luke and Lorelai and entered the diner Rory whispered in his ear,

"No, he's never made me say his name like that. But I've come close to saying yours more than once!"

She sashayed away, and began to take orders. Leaving Jess the dishcloth to begin wiping tables.

He looked at the rag and threw it, letting it land perfectly in the sink…

Maybe he'd try out for the team after all.

* * *

**A/N- Yeah, I know, not perfect but that's it. The last line is a mystery to me- nothing else seemed to fit so I used it. Rory is OOC I know but I just HAD to write this y'know? **


	8. Dear Jess

**Title:**** Dear Jess **

**Disclaimer:**** Gilmore Girls is not mine**

**Pairing:**** Rory/Jess hinted**

**Author:**** Red n Black Roses

* * *

**

_Dear Jess,_

_I hated you. I know this probably isn't the best way to start of a letter but that's what I thought I'd put out there. I hated you. Actually I didn't hate you. I loathed you. I hated your sarcastic, surly, sly, sneaking manner and to me, you and Rory were like me and Chris when we were teenagers._

_The town hated you, but I'm sure you knew that already. They couldn't wait for you to screw up and give them a reason to hurt you. I'm fairly sure the feeling was reciprocated but then again, it was your life and I'll understand the inner workings of Lucas Danes before I understand you. OOOhhhhh! Did that sound as dirty to you as it did to me? _

_Luke cared about you. He took you in and looked after you and you treated him like crap. Wait no- I think you treated crap better than you treated him. But, you did help him when he needed it._

_Rory, wow where to start? She loved you. I'd even go out on a limb here and say that you loved her as well. You'd listen to her and she was the only thing in the world that could make you smile. You left her behind Jess and you broke her heart. Yes, I liked Dean more than I liked you but Rory cared about you so I gave you a shot. Don't leave her like this; tell her you love her because I know you do- before she does something stupid._

_Lorelai _

Jess slowly placed the letter on his desk, Lorelai was right. He loved Rory. Jess grabbed his coat off the chair and headed for the door- he had to tell her.

* * *

**A/N- Uhm, yeah. Review please?**


	9. Dear Lorelai

**A/N- This is a sequel to Dear Jess.

* * *

**

_Dear Lorelai,_

_I never hated you. I'll give you time to pick yourself off of the floor after that mind-blowing message. I never hated the town either. I hated the world. My life sucked, I'd never met my father and my mother was a drug and drink addict; I hated the world for making it like that._

_I didn't want to get close to Luke because after spending seventeen years on my own, every time I got to know someone, they disappeared._

_You were right, I loved Rory. I think I'd always loved her, just never admitted it. I didn't know how. I told her, I actually went to Stars Hollow and told her. But I'm sure you already knew that. After I said I loved her, I did the only thing I could do- I ran. You probably know that too. But before you go threatening to rip m guts out, I'll tell you why I ran._

_I don't deserve Rory. She's perfect, caring and has a whole future of possibilities ahead of her. I'm a 'James Dean wannabe' as you saw fit to put it. I may love Rory but I don't deserve her; I'll just drag her down._

_Tell Luke I'm sorry for everything I put him through and apologize to everyone but Taylor for all the heinous things I did. Taylor was the only one that deserved to be put through what I did to them. I'm too much of a coward to say it to their faces._

_Well, I'll congratulate you on actually reading this far, I would have thought you'd burned the letter by now._

_I'm sorry for everything I did to everyone in that town- and I hope you accept that apology._

_Jess Mariano_

Lorelai's eyes skimmed the page again, he was truly sorry. She understood the whole 'hating the world' and 'teenage rebellion' stuff because she had partly been through it. He really loved her daughter and she had treated him horribly.

She placed the letter on her bed and got up.

Lorelai reached for the pone and dialed the oh-so-familiar number.

"Luke hi! Listen, I have something incredibly important to tell you…"

* * *

**A/N- Yeah, not so much Rory/Jess but a Lorelai/Jess bonding chapter, but udon'tknowmebutiknowme wondered if I should have a sequel and this wouldn't go out of my head. Thanks to my awesomely awesome reviewers!!**


	10. His Eyes

**Title:**** His eyes**

**Disclaimer:**** Gilmore Girls is not mine**

**Pairing:**** Rory/Jess **

**Author:**** Red n Black Roses.**

**Yes I know I've already done a fanfic on eyes but I HAD to write this. It isn't related to the other one at all.

* * *

**

**Rory's POV**

Jess's eyes are coffee brown. The deep, alluring colour of the strongly caffeinated beverage that my mother and I love so much. He smells like coffee too, but seeing as he works in a diner, I shouldn't be surprised. Sometimes, they are a chocolate brown, swirling around when he smirks, melting your heart as you stare into them. A glaze of dark brown when he's angry and a sliver of hazelnut when he gives you a 'you're kidding' look.

I love Jess's eyes.

He told me my eyes were a lovely shade once. He described them as an ocean blue with a hint of periwinkle when I smiled. A sparkle of green and a splash of sapphire when I was determined and a rich and velvety midnight when I was mad.

Okay, so maybe he didn't TELL me these things, he may or may not have written them on a piece of paper which happened to turn up in a book he leant me. Whether or not this was an intentional thing, I'm not sure. But he thinks my eyes are nice.

Dean's eyes are brown, not coffee or chocolate. Not even the woodsy brown of a tree. They're just… brown. A blank stare, when he's confused. A blank stare when he's angry and a blank stare when he talks to me.

"Hey Dean," I ask one day in the diner, "what colour are my eyes?"

Jess stops wiping the tables and smirks, his chocolate brown eyes glinting with the knowledge of why I'm asking Dean this.

"They're blue Rory." He replies.

Jess rolls his own hazelnut sprinkled eyes and continues wiping the tables- What. An. Idiot.

**A/N- Yeah another pointless one. Reviewers and readers rock!!

* * *

**


	11. Live on the Edge

**A/N-This is set during 'The Bracebridge Dinner' Dull, Pointless, Boring, Excellent, Good, Average. I need to know what you guys think!

* * *

**

Rory and Jess laughed and talked as the sleigh traveled around the town square for the third time, they were the only carriage left.

It pulled to a stop just outside the door of the Inn and Jess hopped out, holding out his hand for Rory to take.

"M'lady." He said with a smirk.

"M'lord," she smiled back and took his hand.

Jess grabbed her hand and gently lowered his lips to the cold skin, making Rory shiver. She felt a small piece of paper being pressed into her hand.

"If you wanna win, don't be late!" he whispered before disappearing inside.

With a confused look, Rory unfolded the paper and looked at it.

_Out here at the third toll._

The third toll? Three AM? Why would he want to meet her at three AM? Why was she thinking of going?

"Rory!" Dean called out from the steps.

"Uhm! Coming!" she called, running up the steps.

* * *

Midnight…One…Two…Two-Thirty…Three AM 

Rory padded down the stairs and opened the door, a blast of cold air hit her and she gasped as a strong hand wrapped itself around her waist and covered her mouth.

Rory struggled, trying to get away when an amused voice reached her ears.

"Huh. Didn't think you'd show up Gilmore." Jess whispered, letting her go.

Rory slapped his chest, "Jess that was not funny!"

"Really because I found it hysterical."

Rory rolled her eyes and tightened her arms around herself, "Why did you want me to come here?"

Jess stared at her for a moment and handed her his jacket, "We're going to make sure that you and your mum win the snowman contest."

"And how are we going to do that?" Rory asked, pulling on Jess' jacket as she followed him to the town square.

"We are going to destroy the competition." Jess said with a smirk as he walked over to the perfectly made snowman.

"No! That's cheating!"

"Aw! C'Mon Rory, live a little! Step outside of that Little Miss Perfect bubble and go wild!" Jess taunted.

Rory looked at him and he grinned at her through his eyelashes.

"Fine!" she said, "I can live on the edge!" Rory marched over to Jess and kicked the snowman, he crumbled at the bottom and she turned to Jess.

"Your turn."

Together, the two took turns destroying the snowman, knocking him apart. The clock struck four o'clock and Rory gasped. They had been doing this for an hour!

"Look Jess I have to go!" she cried, jumping up and moving forward. She hadn't gotten three feet when she crashed into something solid.

Jess was standing in front of her with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Nope! You haven't fully lived on the edge. You must do one more thing."

"What?" Rory questioned, still mortified that she had snuck out and spent an hour with Jess destroying a snowman.

"I don't care, it just has to be… exciting- I need to see you live on the edge." He said, stuffing his freezing hands into the pockets of his jeans. Rory then realized that she still had his jacket.

She quickly shrugged it off and handed it to him, she'd show him living on the edge.

Out of nowhere, Rory grabbed Jess and pulled him down, kissing him on the lips. He began to return the kiss but Rory broke away and bolted for the Inn, only stopping to call over her shoulder,

"Told you I could live on the egde!"

Jess touched his lips and smiled. he looked down at the remains of the once beautiful snowman.

"I won't tell if you won't."


	12. There's the Rub

**Yes Dean and Lorelai are Very OOC but I couldn't help myself. If you want me to write anything in particular for a Rory/Jess one-shot send me a request and I'll see what I can do. This is set during There's the Rub

* * *

**

"Hey you like hot sauce?" Jess asked Paris. She looked at him curiously,

"I don't know- should I?"

He nodded, "I think it wise."

Paris nodded and Rory got up to get napkins the same time as Jess moved to get the hot sauce. They slipped on the wet floor and went crashing to the ground, Jess landing on top of Rory. She squealed and Paris laughed and the two tried to untangle their limbs from the others'.

They were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the door creak open and Lorelai's voice fill the room.

"Hello! My precious baby daughter who if my mother asks just called me with a dangerously high fever and a –OH My God!" she screamed as she took in the sight before her.

The James Dean wannabe was lying on the kitchen floor on top of her daughter who was red in the face and panting. It was because they had been laughing so hard moments before but to the untrained eye…

"What the HELL is going on in here Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!" Lorelai yelled, not noticing Paris sitting at the kitchen table with a French fry half-way to her mouth.

"Mum! Hi! Jess was dropping off food because food is good and yummy and it fills my tummy and oh great I'm rambling and rhyming so there's no way you're going to- hey Paris will tell you that nothing happened because she was here all night and-" she stopped suddenly as Jess put a finger to her lips.

Lorelai just stared as the two got up off the floor, Rory blushing and Jess trying very hard not to smirk.

"Okay, I am calm. I am in a good mood because I actually managed to have a decent time alone from my mother tonight so I'm going to listen to this story but if I don't like it I will tear Jess's head off his shoulders are we clear?" she asked.

The three of them nodded and Rory recapped the story to her mother. The laundry, Paris, Jess, Food, French Fries and the Wet Floor. Paris backed Rory up on everything so Lorelai let the matter drop.

She turned to Jess, "Okay, you brought my daughter food and Luke will never serve me coffee again if I kill you but if I ever see you and my daughter in a position like that again- screw coffee because I will be forced to kill you. Got it?"

Jess saluted her mockingly and Lorelai looked at the food on the table.

"So… anything there that will actually have carbs in it?"

Rory nodded and they sat at the table together, Rory stifling a horrified gasp when her mother told her about the lack of caffeinate beverages at the spa.

"Oh and don't forget, if mum calls, tell her you're sick okay?" Lorelai asked, stuffing Fries into her mouth.

The door creaked open and Dean walked through, obviously trying to surprise Rory while her mum was out of town.

"Hey Rory, I figured since Lorelai was out of town we could…" he trailed off when he saw Lorelai, Rory, Paris and Jess sitting at the kitchen table eating.

"What the hell are you doing here Jess?" Dean spat.

"Eating duh!" he said, sliding another slice of pie onto his plate.

Dean just looked at Rory, "You said Lorelai was out of town and you wanted the night alone Rory! Why did you lie?"

"I didn't…" she began but Dean cut her off.

"You know what! I can't do this anymore!"

He threw his hands up in the air from his pockets and something dropped onto the ground.

Lorelai stared at it, "Well it's good because if that wrapper contains what I think it does, you won't be doing anything anymore!"

Jess fought back laughter as he realized what was on the ground. Rory had turned pale and Paris was just staring at it.

Dean looked down and saw what it was, "Lorelai I can explain!"

"I sure as hell hope you can explain why you showed up at my house with a condom in your pocket!" she shouted.

Dean looked backwards and forwards between the packet on the floor and Lorelai before sprinting out the door.

"Uhm, I, uhm- he-with-me? And why… how?" was all Rory managed to say as Lorelai picked up the packet and looked at it.

"Teh- extra large! What an ego! I swear if I find him I'll…" she paused and an evil grin slid across her face, "I'll tell Luke."

Jess almost smiled, he stood up, "Well I have to get back to the diner."

Lorelai nodded and smiled slightly. Paris shifted and got up.

"I have to go to. I'm probably going to have an allergic reaction to something soon so it's better if I'm at home for it. Thanks for letting me stay Rory, Ms. Gilmore." She walked out the front door and Jess followed her out.

Lorelai turned to Rory, "So, you wanna talk about it?"

Rory just shook her head, "I think we were drifting apart anyway. Besides, after the incident with… that," she gestured to the package in Lorelai's hand, "I doubt I'll be seeing him soon."

Her mum nodded and threw the package into the trash.

Rory walked into her room and saw Jess sitting on the window sill.

'So… you broken up with Dean?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, I'm broken up with Dean." She answered.

"Think your mum can live without a decent cup of coffee for the rest of her life?" he asked, stepping inside her room.

"No, she wouldn't last a day."

Jess grinned, "Good then," he pulled her head up and kissed her, "Guess I might survive. But if I don't- I better make the most of it hey?"

Rory laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N- Reviews are loved!**


	13. Compatible

**A/N – Set during 'Lazy Hazy Crazy Days'**

**Azt DAys**

"One day you'll find someone Paris. He'll like to trash the same movies and read the same books and you'll be compatible. But not so compatible that you're boring together. Compatible but not compatible." Rory said as she applied eye shadow to Paris's face.

"Rory?" Paris asked as Rory applied eyeliner.

"Yeah Paris?"

"You are aware you just described Jess right?" Rory stopped.

"No I didn't. I described Dean."

Paris smiled, "Nope, definitely Jess. Dean looks like the kind of person who would drag their girlfriend to a basketball game to watch him play and then takes her out with his mates afterwards so they can talk but ends up talking to the cheerleaders who are constantly flirting with him."

Rory felt a pang of familiarity in the pit of her stomach- Dean had done that. She didn't really get basketball so she just cheered with the rest of Stars Hollow. When they had gone out for pizza he had flirted with the cheerleaders and ignored her until the subject of the cute guy working at the diner had sprung up; causing Dean to miraculously remember something he had to do and dragging Rory home.

"Besides, the only book Dean has probably read is 'Goodnight Moon' and he is still trying to grasp the concept of how the hands on the clock move between pictures."

Rory shook her head, 'Dean is my boyfriend, we're not totally compatible and that's good. We're not boring together."

"What's compatible about the two of you then?"

"Rory opened and closed her mouth a few times before sighing, "We both like… stuff." She said lamely.

Paris nodded, "I might not know anything about relationships but I'm not blind. You and Jess are perfect together. You like the same movies and books and you're both totally compatible."

"No we're not! I love Dean!" Rory protested again.

"Who's the better kisser?" Paris enquired with a grin.

Rory's mouth dropped, "H-h-how did you know?"

"I'm not the only one who talks in their sleep Gilmore. Face it, you and Jess are compatible. You should tell him or he might get a bottle- bleached-blonde- bimbo as a replacement."

The doorbell rang and Rory handed Paris her black sweater, her body numb as the words sunk in.

As Paris disappeared out the door, Rory walked over to her desk and picked up a pen.

_Dear Jess…_

**A/N- I think my stories are getting steadily weirder. I'm not sure. Thanks to my reviewers and I'll try to write a piece about the Rory/Jess kiss in 'Let the Games Begin' Review please. How many more stories do you guys want 'cause I was originally going to write around ten? Yes Paris is OOC.**


	14. Bowls

**A/N- Okay, I'm working on those request one shots but this popped in my head. It is VERY VERY short but hard-core Literatis will understand the deeper meaning. Readers and Reviewers rock! Sorry if this has been done!

* * *

**

Rory got up from the couch in the apartment she was sharing with Logan, "Want some ice-cream?" she called over her shoulder as she walked.

"Sure Thing Ace!" he yelled back as he flipped through a magazine.

"Bowl or cone?" she asked as she dug deeper into the freezer for the vanilla ice-cream

"Bowl!"

Rory sighed while she filled the two bowls with ice-cream.

"It's always better in a cone." She whispered to herself.

"Pardon Ace?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

**A/N- _Shuffles feet_ Yeah, that's it.**


	15. Thankyou

**I have the strangest feeling that this has been done before but what the hell! Anything similar to anyone else's fanfic is a complete coincidence. I'm working on my other fics- I really am! I haven't seen this episode in a while so yeah. This is set during the 'talk' Paris and Rory have in 'The Big One' Yes Lorelai is OOC but where's the fun in her not being OOC?**

**I don't own Gilmore Girls!

* * *

**

Lorelai opened the door and approach her daughter's room. She paused as Rory's voice flitted through the open door.

"So you're saying that you and Jamie…"

"Had sex." Paris supplied. Lorelai's blood froze.

"Oh, okay well, no offence or anything Paris but why are you telling me this?"

"I need your opinion, is this good, bad or utterly terrible and I need to change my name and move States?" Paris questioned forcefully.

"Uh, well I don't exactly know!"

Lorelai but her lip and began to back out of the room slowly, edging towards the door.

"But, you've had sex right? With Dean?"

Lorelai froze and hastily stepped forward, desperate to hear the answer.

"No, I haven't,"

"With Jess?"

"No," Rory hesitated and Lorelai's blood pressure sky-rocketed, "We've come close though."

'_I'll kill him!' _Lorelai thought, _'Rip out his eye balls and tear off several other important organs along the way!'_

"But Jess stopped us," Rory continued. Lorelai stopped planning the gory death of Jess as those words sunk in; _JESS_ had stopped them. Apparently Paris was thinking along those same lines.

"Jess stopped you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he said that he wanted to wait until the time was right and that as much as he was going to despise it, he wanted to talk to mom about it and explain that he wasn't a bad kid and he wasn't going to hurt me."

"Wow! I never really pictured him doing that!"

Lorelai baked out of the house and walked back in, her mind reeling.

"Mommy's home!" she walked to Rory's room and pretended to be surprised to find Paris there.

"Oh hey Paris! Want to join us for dinner?" she asked chipperly.

"Sure Ms. Gilmore, just let me call my nanny!" she hopped off the bed and walked away, her face lit with a bright smile.

Lorelai turned to Rory, "Hey babe, I just gotta go pick up some coffee from Luke's. Feel free to start on the pizza okay?"

"Sure mom!"

Lorelai walked out the door and hopped in the Jeep. Minutes later, she opened the door to the diner and was relieved to find it empty, except for Jess wiping tables.

"Coffee's on the counter Ms. Gilmore." He said, not moving his eyes from the counter.

She grabbed the cups, slightly surprised to find them still hot. Apparently he knew she was coming.

"Thank-you," she said to Jess as he moved to the next table.

"Huh?" Jess quirked an eyebrow and threw the towel over his shoulder.

"Thank-you," she said again, "Not just for the coffee, but for what you did"

"What did I do?" he asked quizzically.

"I know you won't hurt her, because if you do there isn't a safe place on this earth!"

Jess' eyes widened in realization and he opened his mouth to try and explain but Lorelai held up her hand.

"Thank-you!" she whispered and walked out the door of the diner, leaving Jess alone to think about what the hell had happened.

Footsteps on the stairs signaled the arrival of Luke, "Who was at the door?" he asked as he looked around.

"Ms. Gilmore," Jess replied quietly.

"What'd she want?"

"To say thank-you!" he whispered, strolling upstairs.

* * *

**I wasn't sure how to end it sorry! Lame I know!**


	16. Not Sorry

**A/N- This story was due for a name change anyway so thanks to Truth Teller for pointing out that it needed it. You're right, I know NOTHING about Latin but I am becoming better at the English language by day. This is another short one but as some of you may know, once a story gets into your head, it stays there until you post it. Set during the break between Season2 and 3. What if Rory had written him a letter?

* * *

**

Jess yawned and sat up, the covers falling off his body as he stretched. She'd been gone for five weeks and he hadn't heard a thing. No fruit basket, letter, call or smoke signal. She'd kissed him and then ran, leaving him to ponder his thoughts on what the hell had just happened.

He'd run into Dean several times and each time the Bagboy had been sure to tell everyone in an extra loud voice that Rory had written him another letter and sent her love for everyone. Jess had bitten his tongue, refraining from retorting that he'd received a little more than written love before she'd left.

He trudged down the stairs and collected the mail. Bill, Bill, Letter from Taylor telling Luke it was an offence to advertise a double BLT burger and only give him one slice of tomato and a small white envelope with familiar handwriting on the front.

Jess' heart leaped and he tore upstairs, ripping the letter open as he went.

There was no 'Dear Jess' or 'From Rory' just four words printed carefully on the white paper. But four words were all it took to make him feel like a huge weight had been lifted.

'_I don't regret it.'

* * *

_

Rory sighed as she entered the room, dropping her bag on the floor. The light on her phone was flashing, indicating a missed call. Hitting a button, she listened intently expecting her mother's voice to fill the room with annoying remarks about leaving her cell phone behind when going out. But instead, two words filled the room. Two words were all it took for a huge weight to be lifted from Rory's chest.

'_Me either'

* * *

_

**A/N- Yeah, that's it!**


	17. Our Song

**A/N- Set during season 5 when Rory and Dean are dating.

* * *

**

Rory and Dean walked through the Hartford shopping centre arm in arm. Dean was sneaking glances at Rory out of the corner of his eye. She was perfect and she was his. He'd been her first and she'd been amazing.

He stopped suddenly as a familiar tune reached his ears. Rory continued walking, not hearing the music or feeling Dean stop beside her.

"Rory!" he called loudly. She stopped and turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Hm?"

Dean narrowed his eyes and walked into the record store, Rory following close behind him.

"Don't you remember?" he asked with an edge of hurt in his voice. Rory listened and realized why he was upset.

_Who can take a sunrise  
Sprinkle it in dew  
Cover it in chocolate  
and a miracle or two? _

The candyman  
The candyman can  
The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

Who can take a rainbow  
Wrap it is a sigh  
Soak it in the sun  
and make a strawberry lemon pie?

The candyman?

The candyman  
The candyman can  
The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good

Willy Wonka makes  
Everything he bakes  
Satisfying and delicious  
Talk about your childhood wishes  
You can even eat the dishes

Who can take tomorrow  
Dip it in a dream  
Separate the sorrow  
And collect up all the cream?

The candyman

Willy Wonka can

Bill: The candyman can cause he mixes it with love  
And makes the world taste good  
And the world tastes good cause the candyman thinks it should 

Rory nodded her head, their song.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired now. But don't worry, next time we hear it I'll stop even if it means stopping on a train track as the train comes round the bend."

Dean laughed and Rory flinched, "Don't go that far!"

Rory looked around when something caught her eye; she rushed over and grabbed the CD.

"I want this one!" she proclaimed as she dug in her purse for money and approached the counter. Dean watched on in confusion but kept his mouth shut, maybe it was a Lorelai thing.

Sitting in his car five minutes later, Rory slid in the CD and pressed play, skipping over the first few songs until the tune reached her ears and she sighed as memories washed around her.

Dean shook his head, "Not my kind of music really. It doesn't seem like yours either. You seem like more of a mellow person, besides this stuff screws with your head!"

Rory nodded slowly and grudgingly removed the CD as Dean smiled brightly.

"Look in my bag!" he said, keeping his eyes on the road. Rory dug until she found a small CD nestled next to a box of… Oh god! What the hell was he doing with those in his car?

She didn't register what the CD was until she'd torn off the paper.

"Willy Wonka Hits," she mused, "Great Dean!"

He didn't notice her sarcasm and his smile brightened as though he was a kid in a candy store.

"I knew you'd like it! Put it in, the song's number seven. Wanna go back to my place and play it as well?" he added suggestively.

Rory nodded as she looked out of the window at the passing cars. The lyrics of the song echoing in her head again and again. She'd always treasure that song. It was their song.

_When they kick out your front door  
How you gonna come?  
With your hands on your head  
Or on the trigger of your gun _

When the law break in  
How you gonna go?  
Shot down on the pavement  
Or waiting in death row

You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
But you'll have to answer to  
Oh, Guns of Brixton

The money feels good  
And your life you like it well  
But surely your time will come  
As in heaven, as in hell

You see, he feels like Ivan  
BORN under the Brixton sun  
His game is called survivin'  
At the end of the harder they come

You know it means no mercy  
They caught him with a gun  
No need for the Black Maria  
Goodbye to the Brixton sun

You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
But you'll have to answer to  
Oh-the guns of Brixton

When they kick out your front door  
How you gonna come?  
With your hands on your head  
Or on the trigger of your gun

You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
And even shoot us  
But oh- the guns of Brixton

Shot down on the pavement  
Waiting in death row  
His game was survivin'  
As in heaven as in hell

You can crush us  
You can bruise us  
But you'll have to answer to  
Oh, the guns of Brixton  
Oh, the guns of Brixton  
Oh, the guns of Brixton  
Oh, the guns of Brixton  
Oh, the guns of Brixton 

**A/N- Yeah, I know not my best work but once again I was whacked over the head by the random plot bunnies. Anybob reviews are excellent. **


	18. The Best Mistake pt1

**A/N- As demanded by heaps of people this is a sequel to 'The biggest mistake' It is a two-parter so the next one will be up soon.

* * *

**

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore sat in a small room off to the side of the packed church, waiting for her cue to enter into her worst nightmare.

Her own wedding.

Underneath the make-up she was wearing, her eyes had deep dark circles under them. She hadn't slept in two days.

Since she'd seen him.

"Rory sweetie?" her mom said as she entered the room, nervously fiddling with the end of her bridesmaid's dress.

'_Rory'_ -Jess had called her that.

Only the people from Stars Hollow called her that. Logan called her Ace or another girl's name on occasion and the Huntzbergers had nicknamed her Leigh, deeming the names Rory and Lorelai unfit of a soon-to-be member of their family.

"Yeah mom?" she asked quietly, tearing her thoughts from Jess.

"It's time babe!"

---

The wedding march played and Rory stepped out, Luke holding her arm as she took a deep breath and approached the altar. Hundreds of eyes watched her.

There were at least five hundred people here. It wasn't meant to be like this.

The church was dripping with white lace and expensive flowers. Hundreds of guests who would later be snacking on caviar and imported champagne that cost more than her snow-white lace and satin dress that itched beyond all comprehension.

It was meant to be small, the dress was meant to be picked out by her, NOT her fiancée's mother. It was meant to be simple, sunflowers and chocolate covered coffee beans; her walking down the isle in the back yard of the Dragonfly- towards Jess.

She stopped at the end of the isle and looked around- he wasn't there.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…" the priest began.

Rory zoned out but snapped to attention when she heard a slight giggle from behind her and saw Logan looking at one of her bridesmaids he had chosen in a way he never looked at her.

"Logan Huntzberger, do you take Lorelai Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife…"

Rory vaguely heard him say 'I do' before the priest turned to her and began to speak.

"And do you Lorelai Gilmore…"

'_I need you there…'_

"Take Logan Huntzberger to be your lawfully wedded husband…"

'_To stop me making…'_

"I do," she said quietly.

'_The biggest mistake of my life…'_

He wasn't coming.

"If anyone has good reason as to why these two shall not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace."

Rory let a tear slip from her eye.

He wasn't coming.

"I Object!"

* * *

**A/N- Hahahahahahaha! If you want the next one you have to review! I want at least 1!**


	19. The Best Mistake pt2

All heads turned to find Jess standing at the end of the church. A grin broke out on Rory's face.

He came.

Mutters were running through the church, mostly from members of the Star's Hollow community.

"Jack!" Logan sneered.

"Jess," he corrected. The priest looked at him.

"What reason do you have, for not letting these two be joined in holy matrimony?"

Jess looked at Rory and she felt courage build up inside of her, the courage she had buried the minute she found out Logan had cheated on her. She needed to say this, not Jess. Jess had brought the courage- but she needed to use it.

"Because," she said as she took off her veil, "it would be the biggest mistake of my life."

Gasps flew through the room, save for a call of, "You go doll!" from Miss Patty.

Rory looked around at her mother, who was smiling slightly but had a sad look in her eyes. Her grandparents were throwing death looks at Jess and Luke just had his head in his hands.

Logan's eyes darkened, "Ace,"

"No!" Rory said loudly not caring that she was making somewhat of a scene and handing him her bouquet, "My name is Rory! Roooo-rrry! NOT Leigh or Maria or Rachel or Charlotte! Rory!"

Logan gaped as his ex- fiancée continued her rant in the middle of the church.

"I was afraid to stand up for myself before but I can do it now and this isn't what I want! You don't love me!"

At this point in time, all eyes were on Rory and even Jess looked surprised. He'd just come to object because Rory asked him to.

He hated to admit it but he though she was just running scared, but apparently it went far deeper than that.

She took a shuddering breath and the words that came out of her mouth stunned hundreds…

"And I don't love you,"

Outraged cries came from Logan's family and friends while the citizens of Star's Hollow smiled. Truthfully, from all they'd heard- they didn't like him either.

Logan snarled, "Who do you love then- James?"

"Jess!" Rory corrected, hitching up her dress and walking down the isle towards the man in question.

"And actually, I think I do."

She linked arms with Jess and turned to walk away from the pandemonium that was her wedding.

"You're making a mistake!" Logan called loudly over the yelling.

Rory turned and it all quietened, "If I am, it'll be the best mistake of my life!"

With that she left the church- with Jess.

**EPILOGUE**

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore stood in front of the mirror in the main room of the Dragonfly. Ready to walk into her dream.

Her wedding.

There were dark circles under her eyes from where she was up all night chasing her mother away from the chocolate covered coffee beans. But then again, she wasn't getting much sleep at all these days anyway.

Rory smiled at that thought and placed her tiara on her head.

A strange sense of déjà vu came over her as her mother entered the room in her bridesmaids dress and fiddled with the hem.

"It's time babe!"

Rory linked arms with Luke and walked down the isle in her dress she had picked out, her bouquet of sunflowers clutched in her shaking hands.

Jess stood at the end, a smile plastered on his face.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

Rory locked eyes with Jess and smiled, pulling a face.

He smiled back and pulled a face back. Luke rolled his eyes at the pair and Lorelai giggled.

"Do you Jess Mariano take Lorelai Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he whispered with a smile.

"And do you, Lorelai Gilmore…"

'_You're making a mistake!' _

"Take Jess Mariano…"

'_If I am…'_

"To be your lawfully wedded husband?"

'_It will be…'_

"I do,"

'_The best mistake of my life…'

* * *

_

**A/N- Wow! I got heaps of reviews! I'm so happy! Rory is OOC in this chapter I know but when she was around Jess she was a different person and when anger builds up in people you tend to be out of character. Anyway, I started writing this and blanked but I'm somewhat happy with the end result and I hope you all are too. Of course, I won't know until you tell me. **_**Hinthint. **_


	20. With You pt1

**A/N- Thanks to my awesome reviewers especially the anonymous reviewer 'Nobody'. This is set during Haunted Leg. (Gotta love Lorelai's thinking) Hahahahaha! Another two-part! I see they are a big hit with people these days!

* * *

**

"You didn't answer me." Jess said loudly, not caring about the other customers in the shop.

Rory blanked, "About what?" she asked, trying to buy herself some time.

"Did you call me at all?" he pressed as his rage grew.

"No," Rory answered, avoiding Dean's eyes.

He had entered Doose's for his late shift and seen the two fighting but stayed out of it like the rest of Stars Hollow- he was determined to find out what they were talking about.

"Did you send me a letter?"

"No,"

"Postcard?"

"No."

"Smoke signal?"

"Stop!"

"A nice fruit basket!" he asked mockingly

"Enough!" Rory yelled, running her hand through her hair and looking around.

Babette and Miss Patty immediately turned and began to look at the men's deodorant rack with Taylor busied himself with the cash register. Dean was stacking boxes nearby and still hadn't intervened. Rory had been weird since she got back and he'd had a feeling it had to do with Jess.

"Are you still with Dean?"

Everyone stopped rustling with what they had and the bell jangled.

"Offspring what's taking so…"

Lorelai saw the two engaged in what seemed to be an argument just in time to hear Jess's question. She too stopped dead as the words that came out of her daughter's mouth next shocked the store.

"Yes but I want to be with you!"

Silence.

"Crap!"


	21. With You pt2

Rory clapped her hand to her mouth- she hadn't meant to say that out loud. Silence was heard through the shop. Miss Patty and Babette were long gone; Taylor was mumbling something about 'hooligans spoiling the good ones' and Dean was just staring at her. Lorelai's mouth dropped as Rory pushed past her and bolted away, her hair flying out behind her as she ran.

She turned to Jess and knew she couldn't yell at him for what had happened, he looked dumbstruck.

Lorelai pushed open the door and left, intent on finding her daughter- they had some serious talking to do.

XXX

Rory sat on the bridge, her feet skimming across the water and she sighed. It was probably all over Stars Hollow by now that she wanted to be with Jess. Her mom had caught up with her as she ran and given her a talk about being sure if this was what she really wanted.

So, here she sat- alone on the bridge. She couldn't face Dean- not now. Maybe she'd see him tomorrow and they could talk. She'd have to break up with him; or he had to break up with her. Rory felt he should break up with her seeing as she'd been a terrible girlfriend to him.

There was a steady thump of shoes on the bridge and Rory immediately knew who it was.

"Did you mean it?" he asked as he sat beside her.

There was a pause and Rory breathed in, "Every word."

"Huh,"

"You were right Jess, I didn't write or call or anything because I was scared that… that when you got whatever it was that I sent you, you'd reply and… and… and…"

"And what Rory?" Jess asked, it wasn't harsh or snappish, but a genuine question.

"And I'd fall for you all over again, even though I have- had- Dean!"

"Do you still have Dean?" he asked.

"Not after tonight I'd assume but… I'll go and talk to him tonight; just so things are definitely over."

"You know you should never assume, it's a dangerous thing to do."

Rory giggled and Jess tilted her head up so he could kiss her but she pulled away.

"Um Jess believe me when I say that you have NO IDEA how much I want to kiss you but… there's something I need to do first okay?"

Jess opened his mouth but she was already gone. She stopped at the end of the bridge and Jess heard her whisper something to herself before returning to him and kissing him softly on the lips.

"One couldn't hurt!" she whispered before running away again.

Jess smirked as she ran and sat on the bridge by himself.

Footsteps were heard coming towards him, obviously feminine but not Rory's. He glanced up to find himself staring at Lorelai Gilmore, her eyes narrowed.

"Listen here Jess, Rory trusts you, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt but if you put a toe out of line, a _hand _out of place and your sweet soprano voice will be famed throughout the lands are we clear?"

Jess nodded and Lorelai disappeared, but not before stopping at the end of the bridge.

"I don't blame you for the rockiness between Rory and Dean, they were having trouble before you arrived, and blaming you would not be fair."

As she disappeared, Jess had no idea that his soon-to-be girlfriend was sitting outside a window explaining the same thing to her soon-to-be ex.

XXX

"Dean you can't blame Jess, things were bad before Jess."

"But Rory, he's wanted you from the start. Look, we have to break up, things aren't working but please Rory, don't go to him."

Rory's mouth dropped, "I'm sorry Dean but… I think I love him."

She slipped out of the window and down the tree.

Dean stared out into the night and sighed, "Out of the window, out of my life… and into his arms."

* * *

**A/N- Mmmmmmmmmm. Not my fave ending but I'm happy with the result. Reviews are appreciated.**


	22. Coffee and Cream

Deep, dark and alluring- yet so hard to stay away.

Rich and warm, tempting on a cold night- tempting all the time.

To others, it was bitter- far too strong for what was added to it, it tainted the cream as soon as it fell into the caffeinated depths.

A death in a cup, but for others…

It was addicting.

No matter how much you had, you always wanted more.

_Jess was coffee._

Sweet, sensitive and delicate- almost as though it would break when touched.

Soft and pure, almost untouched by any wrong. Practically angelic.

_Rory was cream._

Total opposites in life, but when made into one…

_Pure Perfection.

* * *

_

**A/N- I am sorry to say that this is now the end of 'Coffee and Cream' My reviewers have been awesome and for those who didn't review but read this story anyway, thanks for taking time to do so. Anyways, before this story ends I wouldn't mind making it to 100 reviews. Thanks guys, you've all been great.**


	23. Naming Rights

Jess and Rory Mariano sat in the Hospital room, Rory holding her newborn baby girls in her arms. She had had twins! She had currently named one Lorelai Mia Mariano but was struggling to come up with a name fit for the girl she had given birth to.

"No!" Jess said, waving his hands in the air, "No way in hell!"

Rory shushed him, "Jess, we're in a hospital!"

"I am not naming our baby daughter that!"

Rory narrowed her eyes, "You're right, _I'm _naming our baby daughter that!"

Jess rolled his eyes, "How come you get naming rights?"

Rory's eyes darkened, "No coffee for nine months, sleepless nights because of kicking, morning sickness, hormones, I ate fruit, soap, cream cheese and black jellybeans on lemon slices AND seventeen hours of labour!"

Jess seemed to consider his for a moment before sighing.

"Fine Rory, I believe that they will be … excellent names for our baby daughters."

Rory beamed and Lorelai and Luke entered the room, Lorelai clutching a cup of coffee in her hands.

"So, you decide on the name for one of my beautiful granddaughters yet?" she asked chipperly.

"One of _our _beautiful granddaughters," Luke corrected, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Rory nodded, "Mom and Daddy Luke say hello to Jessica Emily Mariano."

Jess groaned and put his head in his hands, "Why _Jessica?_"

Rory grinned, "Because you made me read Hemmingway!"

Lorelai and Luke laughed while Jess held one of his baby daughters in his arms.

"I think she's more of a Gilmore than a Mariano."

Rory spoke up from the bed, looking down at her daughter and back up to her husband and other daughter.

Jess shook his head, "No, I see more Mariano in…"

"Seventeen hours of labour!"

"Definitely a Gilmore!" Jess corrected himself.

* * *

**A/N- I know I said the last chapter was the last chapter but while I was going through my memory stick (amazing how much junk I store) I found this one-shot I was meant to post ages ago. Anyway, it is just a thanks for helping me make it to 100 reviews but this is **_**definitely **_**the last one. It's one of my earlier works so it's not going to be as good as the previous ones but I figured I'd post it just to get it out of my system.**


End file.
